Showtime
by AdrenalineRush06
Summary: Bella and Edward haven’t seen each other ever since the summer, now it’s 2 months later and their reunited at the one place they would least suspect…School!- Sequel to Summer Of Love. All human.
1. Sighting

**okay so here is my final attempt to get this story good. I had to change it because i now have a much better idea of where this story is going. OH AND! I NEED A BETA AND IM IN THE PROCESS OF FINDING ONE SO PLEASE DONT CRITICIZE ME ABOUT MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR :)**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT**

**One more thing- if in this story i get something wrong about soccer or tennis, please dont blame me :( i have tried. lol.  
**

_

* * *

Bella Swan_

"Swan, Swan-Marie, Swan-Marie-Bella, Swan-Marie-Bella-Isabella" God! My brother's are retarded.

"Joseph Kenny Swan, SHUT UP!" I yelled. I can't take this anymore.

When we went to Milan a couple months ago it was announced to me that somehow I had made it to the top 10. I had no idea how and then I was told by the WTA honors that since last year I went on a full year tour and won 80% of the tournaments I played in that it was a must that I get moved. So they did. I was happy and most of the other players were happy for me too, except Tanya Denali.

She is world number one and hates my guts. She has beaten me a few times but last week at the U.S Open I was so glad that I was able to wipe that smirk of her face. I beat her 6/3 5/6 6/2. She wasn't happy one bit and what made it worse was that I was getting all the attention. I guess the fact that their were a lot of celebrities who were there and came to congratulate me didn't make it better.

Anyway getting off the Tanya subject let me explain why I am in my limousine with my three brothers (Brad, Joey and Nick) my lovely driver (Stanley) and not Tony.

_Flashback_

"_Tony are you going to tell us or what?" I asked feeling a little anxious. Tony took a deep breathe._

"_Well remember how you said that you were only going to be playing in Grand slams and be going to school?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Well your Uncle Frank has offered both of us spots at his academy" He said excitedly._

"_Why do you need a spot at the school?" I asked confused_

"_Well this is the part I wanted to ask you, Bella you know I love and coaching you but I really want to do something new. Don't get me wrong, I'm not quitting on you I'm just saying while you go to school I will be coaching the soccer team and you both…Is that okay?" he asked worriedly. I screamed with joy._

"_Of course its okay" I yelled jumping to hug him "If you're happy so am I"_

"_Thanks kid, as long as you're happy I'm happy too"_

_End Flashback_

Well I bet his pretty darn depressed now. He 2 weeks to go to the academy before me so that he could start with his new job and left me to be accompanied by Twiddle De and Twiddle Dumb (Joey and Brad).

"Why aren't you at school?" I asked them both.

"We don't start until next week" said Brad then splashed his bottle of water in my face. I was fuming with anger.

"Stanley, how long until we get there?" I asked through my teeth

"Where here now" he called out. I looked over to Brad and smiled a wicked smile.

"If you know what's good for you, you'd better run" I warned him. The car stopped and Brad jumped out, I was about to jump after him but Joey pulled me back and I fell on the floor of the limo. Joey jumped out and slammed the door after him. I am going to kill them both! I got out the car but I couldn't see them anywhere, but I could see thousands upon thousands of eyes staring at me. I could here man people whispering but no one actually spoke. What are they all starting at?

I turned back to the limo, Nick was coming out. "Nick, what are they all staring at?" I asked, he laughed.

"Bella, it's not every day that a tennis superstar with green hair comes to your school" About the green hair; it's a single extension I got in Italy. I guess Nick is right.

"Move Bella, we got to meet Tony at the office then attend an assembly" Nick said shoving me forward. That's when I took a real look at the school. Behind all the people stood a tall building that looked beautiful. The grass was so green that it looked fake! Several other buildings stood tall in the distance; the place looked amazing.

We walked over to the tall building and went in. It looked like a normal office except Tony and-

"Uncle Frank!" I yelled because I hadn't seen him in like forever.

"There's my favorite niece!" he called back as I ran over to give him a hug.

"Oh My God, Uncle Frank your school looks amazing! How are you? How come you never invited me here? Answer me now!" I exclaimed. He started laughing.

"Bells, there'll be plenty of time for Uncle Frank and chit chat later but we've got to introduce you to the rest of the school" Tony told me.

"Okay, but first have you seen Joey and Brad?" I asked. Tony and Uncle Frank looked at me funny.

"They left just minutes ago. Why?" he asked

"Where did they go we just got here?" I asked

"They only went to a hotel room in town" he told me. Damn! "Okay let's go we got students to meet" he said

God, here goes nothing.

-

-

"Okay settle down everybody" Uncle Frank addressed all the students. The auditorium was packed to the brim. I could hear them all hush I was standing in the wings because I really didn't want to sit there and be starred at- it's just; I don't know it feels creepy. That's why I don't like conferences. Uncle Frank began.

"Boys and girls I have called you all into here for a special assembly. As most of you already know that coach Salvani; my brother coaches someone that you probably all know so before I tell you who it is I just want you to know that this person will be now attending our school, boys and girls I would like to introduce you all to my niece- Bella Swan. Bella could you come out here?" I heard a chorus of gasps and yelps from the crowd. I stepped out from the wings and saw all eyes on me. God I hope I don't trip.

Uncle Frank stepped away from the podium to sit with Tony, Nick and some other people. I walked over to the podium and adjusted the microphone to my size. A few chuckles came from the crowd and that was when I figured that I hadn't prepared for this and had no idea what to say. I blew out a breath.

"Well…" I began "Hi… Um my names Bella it's actually Isabella but I prefer Bella and I'm going to be one of you!" I said pointing to the crowd. They all started laughing "Why are you laughing? I didn't say anything funny. You know what? Forget it" I said "Bye!"

Then I walked away from the podium and over to Nick who was laughing hysterically and hit him across the head. Then I walked of stage and standing there I saw the last person I thought I would see… Edward Cullen

_Edward Cullen_

My head was aching me so badly. I didn't get much sleep last night because the boys thought we needed to watch a horror movie. I mean seriously who watches a horror movie on a Sunday night? Anyway as much as I would love to go to sleep, apparently there is an assembly that everyone is obligated to attend today.

So now I lay on the bleachers in the gym while the rest of the class plays badminton.

"Cullen, are you really ill or is it that you have a massive headache after watching a movie so late at night, or should I say so early in the morning?" asked the school's newest teacher and my new soccer coach; coach Salvani.

"How did you know?" I asked him lifting my head up a bit to see him but putting it back down when it started to hurt again. He squatted down in front of me instead.

"Your dorm got so many complaints from the junior girls dorms this morning that the Dean didn't have to think twice about knowing who it was" he said "But, seeing as you're my star player you've been let off the hook" he finished. No wonder I haven't been told off today.

"Aww, coach your so sweet" I said in a girly voice "But what's he catch?" I asked knowing that knowing that no teacher is nice to me without having strings attached.

"Okay. I'm not going to beat around the bush and pretend like I don't have a favour to ask when I do so here goes" he said "Today there is going to be a new student and I need someone to show them around for a week or until they get the hang of things. I was wondering if you could do that for me?" he asked. I lifted my head up and then just sat up when I saw that he had hope in me saying yes.

"What makes you so sure I'll say yes?" I asked

"The fact that I saved you and your friends from making props for this year's theatre performance" he said with a smug smile. Damn! He had me there.

"Fine, but if ask to sleep in my room because he is scared or something. I'm going to quit and go to the theatre faster than you can say my name" I warned him. Coach started laughing. Huh?

"Don't worry there won't be any such trouble. It's a girl" he told me coolly. Hey! If it was a girl why would he want a me (a boy) to help her, why not- "if you're going to ask me why not a girl, please don't. She specifically told me that she didn't want to be paired up with a snobby two-faced bitch who only wants to be friends with her so that she has something to brag about to everyone" he ranted in a teenage girl's voice. I started laughing.

"Okay, okay! I'll do it!" I told him between breathes.

"Thank, and I will see you at assembly where you will be introduced to your new mate" he said as he got up to leave. I sighed as I lay back down to relax again; I shut my eyes when all of a sudden a shuttle cock hit me on the forehead. I opened my eyes to see the horrific image. Mr. Goalster, with his comb over and beady eyes staring down at me. I flinched.

"Nap times over" he announced as he grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me to my feet. Here comes the pain.

-

-

"Okay settle down everybody" Dean Savani; coach Savani's brother said. I was sitting at the very back and on the very end so that I could dose off to sleep and get up later to go meet my new 'buddy'. I was sitting next to Emmett, Rosalie was next to him and Jasper and Alice were in front of us.

"Dude, what if she's this really big psycho who develops a crush on you and kills anyone who talks to you and then turns out to be an alien?" Emmett whisper- asked me. I didn't answer but I did hear a fairly audio able whack and Emmett whimper out an 'oww'.

"Don't be mean" Rosalie warned him. Jasper, Alice and I chuckled. Dean then started talking. "Boys and girls I have called this assembly…" I then zoned out and started daydreaming about what I was going to do later tonight when I was brought back to reality by Dean Salvani "I would like to introduce you all to my niece- Bella Swan" Whoa! Did he just say "Bella could you come out here?" I looked up and there walking on the stage was her. With her chocolate brown eyes and light brown hair, and did she have green in her hair? Who cares she was here! And I was going to be her 'Buddy'. Me!

I slowly left my chair and knew that Alice and Rose were watching me. They knew that I didn't say lies about her all four of them did, but I guess they just didn't want to see me all depressed again if Bella is still angry at me.

When I got to the back of the stage Bella was talking. "…I'm going to be one of you!" she said pointing to the crowd. Everyone started laughing hysterically. Bella looked confused "Why are you laughing? I didn't say anything funny. You know what? Forget it, Bye!" and walked away from the podium, and towards a boy that was sitting next to coach and laughing uncontrollably and hit him across the directly towards me than when she looked up she looked up as if she had seen a ghost.

"Hi Bella" I said. She didn't answer me she just continued to stare at me. I stared back. Dean Savani ended the assembly and we could hear the students exiting the auditorium. Coach Savani was heading towards us with a smile on his face.

"So Bella, You met Edward?" He asked. Bella just snorted and walked away. Coach looked confused. "Bella, where are you going? You need to meet your tour guide for the next week" he called to her. She stopped dead in her tracks and spun on her heels to face us. Disgust was all over her face.

"Oh I know who he is and if you think he is going to be my tour guide you have some problems to fix. I would rather date that vile Mike Newton then have him as my tour guide you have some problems to fix. I would date that vile Mike Newton then have _him _as my tour guide" she finished and stormed off, the boy she hit before went after her. I was left standing there with coach and Dean Savani.

"Seriously Cullen, what could you do to a girl to piss her off in 2 minutes?" asked Dean Savani, coach just rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing" was all I said and walked off to the opposite direction.

_Bella Swan_

This has got to be a joke. What on Earth is he doing here? Why was he talking to me? Last time I checked he said I was impossible to teach.

I was heading towards the back exit of the auditorium. I have absolutely no idea where I'm going but anywhere but here would be wonderful. I could here footsteps behind me, I stopped.

"Nick, could you give me just a minute to myself? I really don't think there is a chance that I would trip, break every bone in my body and get photographed by paparazzi while I'm in the middle of nowhere in South Dakota" I said as I turned around to look at him. He barked out a laugh.

"Well I don't think you'd get photographed but I do think the other thing is bound to happen sooner or later" he said. I shook my head and walked over to a step just outside the auditorium and sat down.

"Shut up Nick" I told him. He followed and sat beside me.

"That wasn't what I wanted to say though" he began "Bella that was rude. What you just did I mean" he finished. I looked at him.

"You think _I _was being _rude_?" I asked "Let me tell you something Nick, rude is telling lies about someone, rude is leading someone on and not telling them you have a girlfriend, but you know what the rudest thing of all is? Not having the decency to say goodbye" I was on the verge of bursting into tears but I didn't because there wasn't a point in getting upset now

"Bella maybe you should hear Edwards side before you make assumptions" he said. Was it me or did it sound like Nick was siding with _It_?

"Are you siding with him?"

"Bella I'm not siding with anyone, I'm just trying to tell you there is always to sides to a story. Maybe you should hear his side" he said then stood up "Come on, we got to go show you your dorm" I sighed.

"Okay, just give me a minute" I said calmly. I took a moment to calm myself down and try to not cry. Then i got up and went after Nick.

-

-

"So Bella, every morning at 7.30 the school bus will drive you to campus and every evening at 3.00 the bus will drive you back but you will be on the after training buses with either the cheerleaders, basketball team, soccer team or the track team, but seeing as Tony is your coach and he also coaches the soccer team. You go back with them" Said Uncle Frank. We were driving to where all the senior and junior dormitories are." The school only provides all meals for students who have dorms on campus dorms; basically senior kids and juniors have to bye there own food. Lunch is provided for everyone at school but dinner and breakfast is on you. Any questions?" he asked.

"Yeah just one, I won't have a suicidal emo as my roommates will I?" I asked concerned.

"No, no, no. Each room is built like and apartment, 3 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms etc. You will have 2 other roommates that I assure you are not suicidal" he finished. The car stopped. "Here we are" he said then stepped out of the car so did Tony and Nick, I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car too.

-

-

It was beautiful. Kids were waking, laughing, shopping! The place was practically a mall. WE walked towards a tall building (There were a lot of them) and went inside. It was kind of similar to the office we were in earlier. We then went in the elevator and went up to the 6th level and got and got out. We walked to the very end of the hall to 'suite 16'. Wow! This place must number each level from 1 because I could swear that each level we past had at least 20 rooms on each floor.

"You ready?" Uncle Frank asked and then knocked on the door. We heard a faint 'coming' and then the door unlocked and their stood the two people I thought I would never see again. Alice and Rosalie.

_Edward Cullen_

"Okay guys great practice. You're good to go" I told the boys. Coach was with Bella so he asked me to take soccer practice; being the captain and all. I began to gather the training cones.

"Hey cap, you alright? You seemed kind of distracted" Joe, always the observant best friend, that's why he is my best friend.

"Yeah, just a little tired" I told him

"You sure?" he asked

"Yeah, Hey you better get changed we've got to get on the bus soon" I told him before he could ask another question. I really wasn't in the talking mood right now.

"If you say so" then he went towards the locker rooms. I finished collecting the rest of the cones and then laid on the grass and shut my eyes.

"Bus is here" said a voice. My eyes snapped open and looking down at me was that boy that walked after Bella.

"Thanks for informing me" I told him as I began to get off the ground.

"I'm Nick by the way; Bella's brother" shit! His her brother? No wonder they looked a like.

"Edward; no title. Did you need something?" I asked.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you..." he trailed off "About Bella. What she said earlier to you was just purely out of anger, she didn't mean it"

"I'm pretty sure she did and I deserved it" I told him

"I know Bella more than anybody and one thing I know is that she doesn't hold grudges. One time my little brother Jeremy broke a string on her singed Andy Roddick racquet and she forgave him" he said

"How long was she angry?" I asked

"She was depressed for a whole week; wouldn't talk to anyone, wouldn't leave her room. But she got over it… After giving every girl in his class a picture of him in a bath at the age of 10" he laughed

"Nick, it's been 2 months and she is still angry"

"Ha. You think she's still angry? She was angry for about 3 days, and then she wouldn't stop talking about you. She is only acting angry because you weren't there to see the real anger. Knowing Bella she'll be good to talk to by tomorrow" he consulted me

"Sure?" I asked

"Call me Mike Newton if I'm not right" he said

"What's with the whole 'Mike Newton' thing anyway?"

"You know former world number #1 Newton? Well he has this huge crush on Bella. Seriously every game of hers he comes to watch but not if he has a game on that day. Bella hate him for stalking her or something, I don't know it's weird" he said

"Are you seriously? Newton?" I asked

"Yeah, the look on her face is so funny when she sees him" he laughed, I joined in.

_Hold your head high heavy heart._

_So take a chance and make it big,_

'_Cause it's the last you'll ever get._

_If we don't take it, when will we make it?_

My phone sang. Nick tried not to laugh.

"We should get to the bus, the boys are waiting" I said

"Nah, I'm leaving" he said

"Where to?"

"Just into town. I'm staying in a hotel with my two brothers for a few nights then I'm going back home" he told me

"Well then in that case; nice meeting you Nick and don't worry I'll fix everything up with Bella"

"I know you will that's why I spoke to you and not her because you'll actually listen and not accuse me of taking sides" he said I laughed. "Well catch you later" he said and walked away.

"Yo! Edward lets go!" one of the boys called out.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back.

What does Bella always complain about? How are her brothers mean? Well at least he wasn't, I think it's the older ones she dislikes. Well anyway one thing I do know is that I need to talk to Bella.

-

-

"Yo! Cap! Where you going?" Josh asked a he got off the bus.

"My room, I need to shower" I called out to him then made my way towards the dorms. I was passing by the senior girls' dorm when a hand grabbed my collar and pushed me to the wall and started kissing me. The kisses were rough- only one person I knew who had rough kisses. I pushed her off of me.

"Lauren, we've been through this. It's over" I told her

"Baby, I know you were upset yesterday but I forgive you" she said then started kissing me. She began unbuttoning her shirt when I grabbed her hand. I heard the door open; when I turned around and looked up I saw her big brown eyes flickering between Lauren and me, disgust all over her face. Bella.

* * *

**REVIEW! PLEASE! :)**


	2. Sorry

_**Hey everyone. I have been a really bad author for neglecting my stories, but it was with good reason. I had no way of continuing it because it was beginning to get confusing. But I really didn't want to let the story go... So, I came up with a new plan. I'm going to continue writing the story but I'm going to write them as one story. As in Summer of Love and Showtime together except it's going to have a new title. First chapter is going to be up within the next hour. I made new changes so hopefully it won't be so confusing. Also I'm getting a BETA to proof read my stories and help me out a bit so yeah, dudes!**_

_**I'm sorry once again. But I promise that I will work harder to update sooner. Please don't hate me.**_

_**-AdrenalineRush06**_


End file.
